


The Soulmate Bond Joke

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: With Cas cornered, Chuck reveals his plan to get rid of Cas for good.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Soulmate Bond Joke

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 4 prompt: branded (ficlet) | destiel | ~960 words

He wasn’t sure if Dean knew, but there was a reason why Cas always wound up coming back to him. 

Of course, sometimes this proved to be more of a curse than anything else. Whenever Cas wanted to leave, to get away because Dean was being ridiculously infuriating or mad at him for something he did, Cas always felt the call to come back. Even if Dean was murderous, even if Dean wanted nothing to do with him. 

And it was all because of that incessant brand. 

Cas hadn’t meant to actually _brand_ Dean when he pulled him out of hell, but that had just been the way the cookie had crumbled. At least, that’s what he had assumed.

Until now.

“It wasn’t because of me. In fact, I never even intended for you to be in this story. I told you that a long time ago. In all the other ones I’ve written, you always end up dead, buried, or just never written into existence,” Chuck said. 

He swiveled around to point at Cas.

“But for some reason, the _real_ you is a lot harder to get rid of. I thought maybe it was because Sam and Dean were like your gods--I mean, you are pretty devoted to them. Heck, even I enjoyed your part sometimes and brought you back myself! But then, when I tried to _actually_ start killing you--and I tried a lot if times--it didn't take. That’s when I remembered.

When you pulled Dean out of hell all those years ago, you left a mark on him. A brand, if you will. And it’s prophecy, actually, but I didn’t think it would really happen--just a bit of a joke I threw in there with Metatron’s help. You know that saying, ‘when pig’s fly?’ There was no doubt in my mind that it’d be forgotten.”

“What joke?” Cas asked through gritted teeth.

“Something like, ‘When an angel willingly goes to hell, the bond between them and the first soul they touch will be joined forever.’ See, now when I wrote that, I thought--hey! Wouldn’t it be funny if a rebellious angel were forever fated with a demon, as a consequence for their disobedience? But apparently I wasn’t clear enough, because I'd just been too sure that it'd be Lucifer who, as it turns out, was too disgusted with demons to ever touch one. And now, you and Dean are...”

Cas breathed in a shaky breath. It wasn’t just a profound bond, it was a _soulmate_ bond. A red string of fate hung in the balance between them, ever since he laid a hand on Dean in hell. 

But Cas supposed, deep down, he knew that. It made sense, that despite his devotion to God, Cas willingly followed Dean no matter the consequences. He’d die-- _has_ died, probably _will_ die-- for Dean, and he had accepted it without question. 

He glared up at Chuck. 

“So what? What does that matter, if you’re going to kill us all, anyway?” 

Chuck shrugged. "Oh, it matters. Because Dean's going to come running in here to save you, first of all. Second, when he hears what I did to you... well, let's just say your downfall has worked before. In other worlds, of course. You're the last ingredient I need to get Sam and Dean to fall."

Cas' mind raced. He tried to forget for a moment that he and Dean were actually soulmates, and focused instead on how to cleverly get out of here. Chuck was... well, Chuck was God. The odds weren't great. But he was also a writer, and if there's one thing a writer loves, it's talking about their story.

"What are you going to do with me, then? Send me to the Empty? That fate is already waiting for me eventually."

Chuck nods. "It is. And maybe if I let you walk out of here with your new knowledge about your soulmate, you might tell Dean, and things could work out for you guys. Sure. And then the Empty will take you because you'll finally be truly happy, blah, blah, blah. But I've got something better in mind."

He smiles, then, wickedly, and leans down to look at Cas in the eyes.

"I'm going to tell Dean what I told you, and then, once it rattles around in his brain a bit, I'm going to snap my fingers," Chuck snaps them, and Cas flinches, "and poof! You'll be gone. Not in the Empty, just..." He stands back up. 

"Cease to exist. Except that...Dean will remember you, and he will be the only one who remembers you, and it'll drive him insane. Which is, dare I say, kind of romantic. You're welcome."

Cas shook his head. You're welcome? He had a few choice words he wanted to say to Chuck and his plan, but before he could get them out, Chuck turned away from him with his arms open wide.

"You guys made it! You're just in time, we were getting to the good part. "

"Cas?" Dean called. Cas leaned to look past Chuck, and met his eyes.

Cas was fixed to the chair--where Chuck was keeping him against his will--and tried to convey his circumstances through his eyes and a minute head shake. Dean frowned.

"What did you do to him?" He turned to Chuck, expression angry. 

"Nothing yet. We've just been having a chat."

"Whatever he said, Cas, don't believe him," Sam said.

Cas wavered at that. He hadn't even thought that Chuck might be lying to him, because...well, because he was pretty sure he was telling the truth. And even if he was lying, would Dean believe it when Chuck told him? After Cas became just a thought in Dean's head?

Would Dean really believe that he was more than just branded?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
